Presqu'oublié
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Il l'avait presqu'oublié, mais elle est revenue se rappeler à lui dans un bien mauvais moment….OS écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FOF


**05 novembre 2010**

Premier OS concernant Supernatural, bien qu'il ne soit pas très détaillé. Veuillez m'en pardonner, je suis un peu coincé dans le temps, j'en ai toute de fois un autre en cours d'écriture que je tâcherai de faire un peu plus élaboré. En ce qui concerne la du FOF, c'est mon deuxième OS, je le trouve mieux que le précédant, j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même!

**Résumer**

Il l'avait presqu'oublié, mais elle est revenue se rappeler à lui dans un bien mauvais moment….OS écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FOF

**Presqu'oublié**

La porte venait de se refermer sur eux. Plus rien ne viendrait les troubler. Ils étaient seuls pour la nuit, seuls pour profiter de cette chambre abandonnée. Sam Winchester retira avec empressant son t-shirt, déjà haletant de cette nuit qui allait suivre. Son frère ne serait certainement pas heureux, oh non! il lui en voudrait, fort certainement, mais sur le moment, il s'en fichait. Il ne voyait rien de mieux qu'une nuit entière entre les bras de Ruby. Elle le regardait assise sur le lit, triturant un bouton de sa blouse. Une lueur coquine dansait dans son regard, ses dents et sa langue jouaient avec sa lèvre inférieure. Comme fou, Sam ne résista pas bien longtemps au spectacle qui lui était offert, et s'avança vers elle, en trois grands pas félins.

_-Ruby…_ souffla-t-il à son oreille en sentant ses mains gambader sur lui.

La peau de la jeune femme était froide, comme si elle n'avait pas été humaine, son corps était parcourut de délicieux frissons. Il se pencha vers son cou qu'il lécha, avant de remonter vers son oreille et d'en gober son lobe. Elle avait enfouit son visage contre lui, ses mains caressant désormais son bas ventre. Il sentait l'impulsion vitale d'être libérée l'emporter sur son désir, et plia les genoux pour coller son entrejambe contre ses cuisses. Il frottait sa dureté contre la jeune femme lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il ne jouerait pas longtemps.

Le message passa facilement alors qu'elle détacha son pantalon. Ce dernier finit par tomber sur ses chevilles alors que Ruby voyait sa blouse voler à travers la pièce. À peine quelques secondes de plus et son soutient-gorges avait lui aussi disparut. Son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'elle le laissa l'étendre sur le lit.

_-Pressé ce soir, Sam? Ne te gêne surtout pas, je suis à ton entière disposition!_

Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il réagisse, qu'il s'empare sauvagement de ses lèvres comme il le faisait lorsqu'il se laissait aller, mais il ne bougeait plus. Figé dans le temps. Il ne la regardait même plus, ses yeux ancrés dans quelque chose qu'elle ne voyait pas. Ou quelqu'un peut-être.

_-Sam?_

L'inquiétude perçait sa voix alors qu'elle posait ses mains contre ses épaules. Il ne semblait même pas le remarquer, comme si déjà il avait oublié sa présence et l'acte qu'ils allaient entreprendre. La réponse qui sortit des lèvres du Winchester lui déplut amèrement :

_-Jessica…_

Juste devant lui, à un bras de distance, si bien qu'il aurait pu la toucher, se tenait celle qui avait jadis enflammée son cœur. Cette fille pour qui il s'était lancée dans la chasse aux démons, qu'il avait presque oublié tant cette vengeance semblait loin. Il ne chercha même pas à s'interroger, à savoir pourquoi l'esprit de la jeune femme venait le hanter dans cette pièce au moment même où il allait s'adonner aux plaisirs de la chair avec Ruby. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'une autre femme passait dans son lit.

_-Jessica…_

Il avait complètement oublie Ruby, complètement oublié son érection qui avait d'ailleurs disparut, et c'était levé trop désireux de la serre dans ses bras après tant d'années loin d'elle. Alors qu'il s'approchait, il ouvrit les bras puis les referma sur le vide dont son corps était fait. Il ne voulait plus bouger, plus la lâcher, même lorsqu'elle lui murmura à l'oreille qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester éternellement, qu'elle était seulement venue parce qu'ils couraient un danger.


End file.
